Dark Dragon Ball
& |class = Artifacts |similar = Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Black Star Dragon Ball }} The are a set of Dragon Balls created by a Time Breaker Namekian, Xeno Dende. Unlike their counterparts, these Dragon Balls scatter through time and space. Overview Dark Dragon Balls are a set of dark red Dragon Balls with a black colored star. Uniquely they individually possess the ability to merge with evil entities to power them up, along with their ability to grant a wish when gathered. If a host of a Dark Dragon Ball is taken down, but the Dark Dragon Ball is not removed in time, the Dark Dragon Ball will cause the host to undergo a Dark Evolution. It is revealed in the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga that they were created by Demon Gods in order to revive Mechikabura with the aid of a Time Breaker Namekian. After their creation by the Time Breaker Namekian, Towa aims to collect all of the Dark Dragon Balls so that Mechikabura can use them to wish for youth. However, they scatter through space and time before they can be used and so the Time Breakers head to collect them, coming into conflict with the Time Patrollers along the way. When all seven are gathered they can be used to summon . History In the SDBH1 opening, Xeno Trunks tries to recover the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Frieza but Demon God Towa appears and steals it from them. In the SDBH2 opening, Demon God Gravy attacks Cell to retrieve the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball but Xeno Goku appears and intercepts his actions. In the SDBH3 opening, Demon God Dabura tries to obtain the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Kid Buu but he is stopped by the Time Patrollers and the new Demon Avatars, at a later point he absorbs Janemba still with the Dark Dragon Ball Merged. In the SDBH4 trailer, the Dark-Masked King and Turles battle each other and the Dark Masked King succeeds in retrieving the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Turles. In the SDBH5 opening, Demon God Shroom attempts to retrieve the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Janemba. In the SDBH6 opening, whilst in possession of the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Lord Slug undergoes a Dark Evolution transformation via Towa's magic to grant him the power to defeat the Time Patrollers before him. In the SDBH7 opening, Broly with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged ends up in a three way battle with Mira and Goku. Mergers The Dark Dragon Balls are seen attached onto the following villains: *One-star Dark Dragon Ball: Frieza *Two-star Dark Dragon Ball: Perfect Cell *Three-star Dark Dragon Ball: Kid Buu *Four-star Dark Dragon Ball: Turles *Five-star Dark Dragon Ball: Janemba *Six-star Dark Dragon Ball: Lord Slug *Seven-star Dark Dragon Ball: Broly Gallery Dark_Dragon_Ball.jpg|1-star Dark Dragon Ball Xeno_Freeza.jpg|Freeza possessing the 1-star Dark Dragon Ball Xeno_Cell.jpg|Perfect Cell possessing the 2-star Dark Dragon Ball Xeno_Buu.jpg|Buu (Kid) possessing the 3-star Dark Dragon Ball Xeno_Turles.jpg|Turles possessing the 4-star Dark Dragon Ball Janemba5.jpg|Super Janemba possessing the 5-star Dark Dragon Ball LSlug2.jpg|Lord Slug possessing the 6-Star Dark Dragon Ball Super-Dragon-Ball-Heroes-7-SDBH7-Broly-Xeno-Super-Saiyan-4.jpg|Broly Dark possessing the 7-star Dark Dragon Ball Site Navigation es:Esferas del Dragón Oscuras it:Sfere del Drago Oscure Category:Objects Category:Balls Category:Time Breakers